


When Heaven and Hell Break Away

by SparkPlug



Series: Good Omens One Shots and Stories [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Scars, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crying, Demisexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demisexuality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fat positive, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Crowley (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Hurt Crowley, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Smut and Angst, Smutty, True Love's Kiss, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), probably not the last time I write these bois, the true ending, tidying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: The true ending for Good Omens. Aziraphale and Crowley hook up, there's fluff, body positivity, smut, and angst, as well as good support partnering.This is my first (and probably not last) Good Omens fanfic, don't shoot me.





	When Heaven and Hell Break Away

“So what do we do now?” those words burnt Crowley’s ears as he heard Aziraphale speak them. Several thoughts rushed through his mind. One, he acted on.

“Well angel,” he leaned forward, “I’ve been waiting for this moment for several thousand years now,” he whispered, his face centimetres away from Aziraphale's.

The pale-skinned angel was blushing profusely from head to toe but made no attempt to move backwards from Crowley or leave the situation. He, of course, had been waiting as well but was to shy to actually say so. Instead, he settled on a question.

“Aziraphale, whatever do you mean?” he managed to get out, making the demon smirk.

Without using words, Aziraphale merely leaned down, pressing a kiss fuel with centuries of fiery heat and passion.

The kiss itself was hot to the touch and Aziraphale’s found his hands wandering to the back of Crowley’s neck and pulling him farther down to his level, deepening the kiss by opening his mouth and biting softly on Crowley’s lip for him to do the same.

Crowley wasn’t one to ignore a hint, he may have had one or two partners in the past years but none compared to the small, slightly chubby man in front of him. This was no mere mortal kiss, it was one shared between to forbidden lovers, an angel and a demon.

He wasted no time, wrapping an arm around Aziraphale, placing a hand on the back of his head and dipping him low. 

With the other hand, he snapped his middle finger and thumb together, sending them far away from the public park bench and into the main floor of Aziraphale’s book shop. 

Words were lost in the clash of tongues, lips, and limbs, before both pulled back, gasping for air.

At the sight of Crowley out of breath and in reach at long last, fueled Aziraphale with unknown passion. He grabbed, well more like yanked, Crowley’s tie, pulling him along towards his bedroom, which was on the second floor of the book shop.

Crowley however, stopped him at his door.

“Are you sure?” Crowley asked, double-checking that the small angel who had profusely expressed to him that he was demisexual on many occasions was okay with him popping his cherry. 

Aziraphale looked him in the eyes, “Yes, I’m sure. I’ve loved you with all my heart for many years, I want this.”

Numbers, nor words could not express how long Crowley had waited to hear those words from the angel in front of him. The worlds biggest smile would be an understatement for what appeared on Crowley’s face, it was like the smile was brighter than Heaven itself. 

He bent down and pressed another heated kiss to Aziraphale’s lips, and Aziraphale responded by placing a hand behind Crowley’s head as he pressed him up against the wall. 

Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s hand getting adventurous, wandering around his body. He was really self conscious about this moment, so he took his hand in his own so that Crowley would stop. 

Crowley took the hint, and instead picked up the angel best he could and opened the door, never letting his lips leave Aziraphale’s as their kiss deepened. He set Aziraphale down in the middle of the room when he began to squirm in his arms. 

Aziraphale formed a short plan, and gently shoved Crowley down onto his bed, so he was sitting down on the edge of the bed. Avoiding looking at Crowley’s tightening pants, he focused on staring him in the eyes.

Carefully, he began his plan, letting his suit jacket fall to the floor, and the mood turned softer as they started to take it slow.

Aziraphale started to undo his buttons on his vest and started to stumble out of nerves. Crowley stood up, and walked over, helping him undo the buttons on both his vest and his shirt. Aziraphale afterwards, reached forward and started undoing the buttons on Crowley’s shirt, with his help of course. Soon, the two of them were standing in the middle of a ring of shirts, ties, and jackets. 

Crowley took a moment to take in the angel in front of him, his soft, round curves, mixed with patches of white hair here and there made Crowley blush, the man he loved almost all his life was even more handsome than he had imagined. Crowley however, was quick to notice that Aziraphale was staring at the ground to the side of them and not meeting his gaze. Gracefully, he placed his hand under the angel’s chin, lifting it up to his eye level.

“Angel, there’s no reason to be embarrassed,” he whispered, pressing a loving kiss to Aziraphale's cheek.

“But there is…” Aziraphale mumbled not quite meeting his gaze. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, I do. I’m… I’m fat.”

Aziraphale spoke his words like they were poison on his tongue, spitting them out sharply.

“My dear angel, may I remind you, you are an angel. Every inch of your body is perfect, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I have stretch marks, I’m far from perfect.”

It was at this moment that Crowley noticed the small, pale lightning-shaped scars on his lover's hips.

“They’re gorgeous,” he mumbled, crouching to his knees and pressing kisses to the sides of Aziraphale's lips.

Then he heard the sharp gasp from Aziraphale, and he flinched.

“Your back!” the angel exclaimed in a soft yet, worried tone.

Crowley was at a loss for words, he didn’t know what to say or do, so he merely grabbed his shirt stood up and backed away a bit. As he was about to put it back on, he felt a hand on his, stopping him.

“Don’t, it was merely surprising. They’re gorgeous, and you have no reason to hide them,” Aziraphale whispered softly.

Tears formed in the corners of Crowley’s eyes, “Okay,” he whispered, dropping the shirt and pressing a kiss to Aziraphale's lips.

With a bit more confidence than before, Crowley kissed Aziraphale, backing him down onto the bed below him. He broke the kiss when Aziraphale was flat on his back, trailing his lips down Aziraphale's jaw, down his neck, across his pecks, giving each of his nipples a gentle kiss, before trailing his lips down Aziraphale's slightly pudgy stomach and reaching his pants.

Crowley hooked his fingers underneath Aziraphale's belt line and tugged his pants down, revealing black boxers, with flames on the bottom. He stopped and let out a chuckle at the sight of Aziraphale's hard cock pocking its head out of the front of the flame boxers. Composing himself, but keeping the smile, he kissed the tip of his cock, causing Aziraphale to shiver under him.

“Dear!” he squeaked.

Crowley chuckled, snapping his fingers, opening the drawer on the nightstand and getting the bottle of lube from inside. He tugged down Aziraphale's boxers like he was unwrapping a package, tossing them behind the two of them.

As Aziraphale turned away and blushed, Crowley squirted some lube on his fingers, and set the bottle down, he used one hand to hold Aziraphale's dick, carefully taking the tip in his mouth, and the other rubbing some lube on the rim of Aziraphale’s asshole. 

Expertly, Crowley took more of Aziraphale's cock in his mouth, and pressed his first finger into Aziraphale's ass, causing the angel to moan and buck his hips underneath him. Pressing another finger inside him and bobbing his head up and down rewarded Crowley with a hand gently pressing down on his head and a moaning mess of an angel underneath him. A third finger and the hand was pulling his hair roughly, tugging at it roughly as a fourth entered him and Crowley deemed Aziraphale fully prepped. 

He popped his head off of Aziraphale’s cock and pulled his fingers out, whipping them off on his pants. 

“Ready angel?” he asked, licking his lips and undoing the button of his own pants.

“God, yes,” Aziraphale mumbled, watching him as his pants dropped to the floor, revealing boxers with cloud prints and halo’s on them.

A soft chuckle left Aziraphale's lips at the sight before his jaw dropped at the bulge Crowley’s boxers were struggling to contain.

“You sure?” Crowley asked cockily, dropping his boxers and taking his cock in his hand, bending down slightly and waiting for a response.

“Y-yes please,” Aziraphale mumbled, leaning up and kissing Crowley deeply.

Crowley needed no further urging, and he quickly lined himself up with Aziraphale, pressing just enough to not hurt him. Slowly, he pushed more and more of his cock in, drawing his hips back each time and pushing them forward again, making Aziraphale go slack-jawed underneath him (it wasn’t like Crowley wasn’t also slack-jawed from how this felt, he just thought it adorably sexy). 

When he felt hands on his hips, pulling him forward, and Aziraphale thrusting upwards from underneath him, Crowley took the hint and went faster, as he did so, a long moan fell from Aziraphales lips and into his. Chuckling, Crowley broke the kiss, biting down and sucking on Aziraphele’s neck and leaving hickeys and bite marks behind as he did so.

Crowley continued to go faster as Aziraphale continued to thrust his hips upwards. Not long after, he felt nails digging into his skin, and Aziraphale was a moaning mess underneath him.

“There angel?” he asked, quickly kissing Aziraphale's lips.

“Good heavens yes,” Aziraphale moaned, kissing Crowley back.

“Got it,” Crowley assured him, positioning himself so that he’d hit the same spot with each thrust.

Aziraphale leaned up, nails now scratching down Crowley’s back, leaving marks, and Aziraphale left a few too many hickeys on his lover's neck before pressing a passionate kiss to Crowley’s lips, and pulling his head down with a gentle hand on the back of Crowley’s head.

As Aziraphale began to moan more and more frequently, and Crowley let out one or two curse words under his breath with him, it gave the other man a hint that the other was as close as they were.

“God... Crowley... there... there... don’t stop… please!” Aziraphale moaned underneath Crowley as he hit against his prostate with each thrust.

“Angel, I’m gonna cum soon,” Crowley grunted, taking Aziraphale’s hand in his own and weaving their fingers together.

“Me too,” Aziraphel groaned underneath him, wiggling his hips as Crowley thrust forwards.

Aziraphale tried his hardest to hold on as long as Crowley but he was wound a little too tight and with a gasp of air, and a moan of Crowley’s name, he came, splattering their chests with white, sticky cum.

“Fucking hell angel,” Crowley grunted as Aziraphale tightened around him, and pulled him over the edge with him. 

Crowley let go inside Aziraphale’s ass, causing a bit to spill out, and Aziraphale to moan softly from the added pressure. 

Instead of collapsing though, Crowley scooped Aziraphale up in his arms, and carried him over to the bathroom, leaving his cock buried inside him to not spill on the floor. He helped Aziraphale into the shower, helping him stand up. 

Crowley turned on the shower and grabbed the soap, cleaning the two of them from the mess they made, and taking the soft moment to have the privilege to wash Aziraphale’s soft white hair.

“I love you,” Crowley whispered, hoping that the water would mask his words.

“I love you too,” Aziraphale whispered back, kissing Crowley’s lips softly.

Crowley blushed lightly and wrapped Aziraphale in his arms, falling down to the floor of the shower, shaking from sobs.

“I love you,” he just kept repeating, over and over.

“I know Crowley, I know. And I love you too,” he assured him, rubbing his back softly in circles as Crowley cried in his arms.

“I love you, I’ve always loved your angel.”

“I know,” Aziraphale told him in return, “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a soft moment, before they got up and Aziraphale gave him a towel, helping Crowley dry off before the returned to his bedroom. He helped the emotionally unstable demon into his bed, and wrapped his arms around him, even though he was smaller in comparison, he was doing a great job.

When Crowley finally managed to calm down, he sniffed and wiped his tears away.

“I’m sorry angel, I don’t know what came over me,” he mumbled.

“It’s perfectly alright,” Aziraphale assured him, as Crowley wrapped his arms around him.

They laid there softly, wrapped in covers, and each other's arms, a soft and reassuring silence over them.

“Don’t leave me,” Crowley whispered finally.

“I won’t, I promise,” Aziraphale assured him once more.

And with that, Aziraphale and Crowley finally were able to safely drift off to sleep in each other’s arms for the first time. And if anyone had a problem with it, they would have to face the wrath of an angel and a demon. Who were very much in fact, in love.


End file.
